Religion
After reaching 1,000,000 Faith, and having chosen a Pantheon, the player can choose a religion for your people to worship (faith won't be spent). Each religion has its "likes" and "dislikes" providing bonuses and disadvantages respectively. After choosing a religion, you generate a new faith resource, Holiness, that is displayed over the action menu. Additionally, you can build cathedrals where you can hire Bishops to increase your monks productivity, and create relics which provide permanent bonuses. Effects of the gods, ported from this thread: What do the various religions do? Religions with relics also give access to Divine Trials, which provide extra bonuses. Chicken God * Likes: Wheat and farms. ** +1 holiness per second per each wheat field. ** +2 holiness per second per each farm. ** x5 holiness gain during 'wheat' ritual. This is a generic god that's always fairly good without being amazing. '' God of Stone * Likes: Stone buildings. ** +1 holiness per second per each quarry. ** +2 holiness per second per each temple. ** +3 holiness per second per each academy. ** x5 holiness gain during 'stone' ritual. * Dislikes: Ramshackle buildings. ** -10 holiness per second per each farm. ** -10 holiness per second per each school. ''Since God of Stone hates farms and schools, a God of Stone run starts with a painfully long setup time and doesn't even get you very much gold... but he's pretty great for battle. Goddes of Nature * Likes: Nature ** +1 holiness per second per each Forest Camp. ** +1 holiness per second per each temple. ** x5 holiness gain during 'wood' ritual. * Dislikes: Monster killings. ** -1000 holiness when monster is killed by a hero. A great religion for early on, but kinda falls off as you get more tiles. '' Oni * Likes: KILLS. ** +1 holiness when monster is killed. * Dislikes: Healing. ** -10 holiness when healing hero. ''You need a quite high Mentoring bonus to make Oni worth using, but once you have that he can work quite well for battle. Whether he's better than God of Stone depends on what equipment your current level gives. Wise Frog Requires a great prophet to be unlocked. * Likes: Knowledge ** +3 holiness per School and Academy. The first unlockable god, with some interesting mechanics that replace or enhance existing ones. It's first miracle allows Schools to scale, replacing the reliance on Stone God's Tremors, and also can supplement or stand in for Mentoring. It's second miracle further enhances combat by increasing the speed of conquests, and additionally allows Fame bonus to abdication gold to scale. The last miracle unlocks Mysteries, which cause buildings to generate their own units / fuel resources, further increase abdication gold by 10% per mystery, and provide 1 holiness each mystery. Limited to one mystery per tile, uniquely capping the miracle to the size of your island. In essence, all of its miracles directly improve abdication gold gain, whether by improving base resource generation, increasing the total effect of each point of Fame, or just adding another flat bonus to all your other multipliers. Additionally, each mitigates the impact of some of the more painful aspects of combat, such as constant mentoring at the start of an island to get enough XP to clear tiles, or waiting for your hero to actually finish conquering it, or having enough AAP to automate it. Gallery Oni.PNG Goddes of nature.PNG God of Stone.PNG Chicken God.PNG Category:Religion